1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for operating an internal combustion engine using air-mass flow information.
2. Description of Related Art
From published German patent document DE 197 50 191 A1, a method and a device for monitoring the load detection of an internal combustion engine are known in which an air-mass flow signal is measured and an additional air-mass flow signal is calculated on the basis of a throttle-valve position signal. The two signals are adjusted to one another.